1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined teaching and practicing apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the disclosure of German Patent 24 51 618, there is illustrated and described in detail a teaching and practicing apparatus for the simulation and practice of dental-clinical work or operating procedures; however, with the apparatus not being suitable for dental-technical work.
In contrast with the foregoing publication, the disclosure of German Patent 27 10 756 elucidates the construction of a teaching and practicing apparatus which can only be utilized for dental-technical work procedures.
Thus, on the one hand, for dental-clinical work sequences and, on the other hand, for dental-technical work sequences, heretofore there was always required the utilization of two different types of apparatus, which at least required a demand for an increased amount of space in various facilities; for example, in universities.